


Letting Go

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint took the bullet which was meant for Natasha. Will Natasha be able to tell him her good news before it's too late? *Character Death*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

"Clint," Natasha said, as she saw his back, which blocked her view of the enemy in front of her. When Clint fell to the ground, she saw the enemy laying dead about twenty feet away. Her attention went back to her partner who was on the ground now.

Natasha looked at Clint's wound. The bullet from the enemy's gun, it had hit it was bad. Clint wasn't going to make it. They both knew it. Natasha looked at Clint. It should have been her who took the hit, but Clint threw himself in front of her.

At the moment Clint was all she cared about, this wasn't fair. He wasn't going to see his son or daughter grow up. How was she was going to cope when he died. Natasha dropped to his side and leaned his back up against her front side.

"Nat," Clint strained.

"Don't talk, you'll be fine," Nat lied. She didn't want to admit he was dying.

"Nat, we both know that not true." Clint admitted. Instead of answering Nat hugged Clint gently. Tears came to her eyes.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be this isn't your fault." Clint said as he felt her kissed the top of his head.

Natasha let the tears fall.

"I can't do this not without you."

"Nat, you have to move on. Find someone to love. Our child needs a father." Clint said. 

Natasha froze. Clint knew she was pregnant.

"How?"

"Empty pregnancy test in the bathroom trash." Clint admitted, he knew his time was about up.

"Clint."

Nat could feel Clint slipping away from her fast. She moved so they were looking at one another.

"Nat. I love you."

Natasha and Clint knew this would be the last thing they would be doing for the last time.

"I love you, Clint." Natasha said, as she leaned in and kissed him for the last time.

Midway through the kiss, she felt him slipping away. His body relaxed underneath hers. She knew he was gone. She pulled back and just hugged him. Everything in her world just stopped. Tears streamed down her face, as she sat hugging Clint's lifeless body. That was how she stayed until the rest of The Avengers got there.


End file.
